puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Defenders
NOTE: This page is purely fanon material. I recommend you not to take this seriously. Magical Defenders (マジカル☆ディフェンダー) is an 2016 Japanese/American TV Anime series, produced by Magica Quartlet and Aniplex. It is the sequel of the 3rd season of Magical Molly! THE ANIMATION, and the 4th installment of the Magical Molly! Reboot TV series. The show will be taking decades after the original series. The series will run at least 40 Episodes. Keiichi Hasegawa (writer of Ultraman Nexus) will be providing the script for most episodes, and Gen Urobuchi will write several of them. Like several Magical Molly! Reboot works, SHAFT will be providing the animation. Once again, Yuki Kajiura will be composing the music for the series, with contributions by Toshihiko Sahashi & Shiro Sagisu. The series will be released in two versions: The Cut version will be premiered in Cartoon Network, while the Uncut version will be premiered in swim. Synopsis Magical Defenders follows Helena Kelley, a young girl who was dragged into a battle between Kajiurians and evil creatures called "Neo Witches", and became one of the Magical Girls, the ones who previously defended humanity 15 years ago. Now fighting with her Kajiurian allies, Helena advances to save humanity once again. Characters 'Main Characters' Magical Girls *Helena Kelley (Risa Uchida/Kira Buckland) Kajiurians *Anita (Nao Toyama/Monica Rial) *Morianna (Aoi Yuki/Christine Marie Cabanos) *Mikael (Mamoru Miyano/Brad Swaile) *Homrue (Chiwa Saito/Cristina Valenzuela) 'Supporting Characters' 'Civilians' *Saya Knowles (Akemi Kanda/Cherami Leigh) 'Kajiurians' *Nancy Momoe/Charla (Kana Asumi/Xanthe Huynh) *Elizabeth Visconti/Rize (Fukuhara Ayaka/Kelly Sheridan) *Amia (Iori Nomizu/Tia Ballard) *Aran (Shimazaki Nobunaga/Josh Grelle) *Seria (Hori Eriko/Kari Wahlgren) *Lulu (???/???) *Arstera (Risa Taneda/Erica Mendez) 'Returning characters' *Helena's family **Molly Anderson (Aoi Yuuki/Christine Marie Cabanos) **Hyde Anderson (Kouki Uchiyama/Kirby Morrow) **Hilda Adams (Chiwa Saito/Cristina Valenzuela) *Sabrina Knowles (Eri Kitamura/Sarah Williams) *Maria Thompson (Kaori Mizuhashi/Carrie Keranen) *Kacey Stevens (Ai Nonaka/Lauren Landa) *Raven/Maia Haruka (Maaya Uchida/Kira Buckland) 'Other' 'Kajiurians' *Lylia (Tomatsu Haruka/???) Theme songs Opening *Luminous ~2017 Version~ by ClariS (Uncut version, 1st) *RESTART ~2017 Version~ by ClariS (2nd) Ending *Collage by ClariS (Episode 1, Uncut version) Production #It was reported that the sequel will be the final saga/conclusion of the franchise, taking years after the end of the third season.Despite the final battle, there are some other traces of what Arstera had left behind. #Japanese Voice Actresses Risa Taneda & Fukuhara Ayaka will be joining the cast. #Two silhouetted characters are revealed with their motif subtitles written: Rebel, & Clone. #The producer has possibilities for hiring Gen Urobuchi for write the scripts for some episodes. #Maaya Uchida (the Japanese voice of Raven/Maia Haruka) has signed on for the continuation. This had sparked several (but sometimes true) rumors about Raven returning. #The secondary silhouetted character is revealed (before the first) to be Elizabeth Visconti. The producer says that this character will be completely different to the character appearing in Shorts. #*Fukuhara Ayaka will be voicing the character. #It was reported that several of the main cast will be returning for the series. #An English dub of the sequel is also announced. The main English cast will reprise their roles as their perspective characters, while Xanthe Huyth (voice of Nagisa Momoe) will be casted in an unspecified role. #The series' protagonist is revealed: Helena Kelley. #The title is revealed: Magical Defenders. #Keiichi Hasegawa (Chief Writer of Ultraman Nexus) joins the writer's room. #Gen Urobuchi is confirmed to return for writing the scripts, but only for several episodes. #The first silhouetted character is revealed (after the second) to be Anita. #*Nao Toyama will be voicing the character, rather than Risa. #Kira Buckland will be voicing Helena Kelley. She also reports that she will also reprise her role as Raven. #It was confirmed that several supporting characters (excluding Helena) will be non-human. #Risa Taneda will be voicing Arstera's original form in the sequel. #A new supporting character is revealed: Saya. #Several new characters was revealed: Amia, Aran, & Seria. #The producer revealed that Defenders will expand to 16 more episodes. Spin-off : Main Article: Magical Defenders: Plan "A" '' A manga spin-off for the series is currently planned, which centers Anita as the main character. Trivia/Notes *Fanon-wise, ''Magical Defenders features the debut of Risa Uchida providing the voice of a main character for a TV series. *Magical Defenders is originally to be planned as a 120-minute Animated film before it was eventually written as a TV series. *The Home Video releases of Magical Defenders is the only Magical Molly! Reboot Series not to be distributed by Warner Bros. Entertainment, due to their licensing being expired. *It was also noted that any references related to post-Rebellion and pre-Concept Movie was not included in Defenders. Also, even if there are references of the said franchise in the sequel, they are merely coincidental. See Also *Magical:Zero *Sabrina Fortissimo *Raven: Half-Human, Half-Witch References Category:Fanseries Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity